El circulo de Shakespeare
by SweetMiyu
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. HP es normal, su magia cambio y ahora vive en Londres muggle como repartidor, o florista, o camarero. Pero Scotland Yard y un asesino serial darán un vuelco a su vida.Intento de policial.


Disclaimer: No soy dueña ni de HP ni de nada que puedan reconocer. Todo es de sus respectivos autores

Hace unos años tuve una etapa de Agatha Christie y creo que esta es mi catarsis mezclada con una necesidad de leer un post-Hogwarts diferente.

Prologo: 

" ¿De que me quejo?. Es cierto que me baje hasta el fondo

Del alma del que amaba, y lleno de sí mismo

Lo hallé, y al viento helado de su helado egoísmo

Dudé que el globo fuera, como dicen, redondo"

Alfonsina Storni

Ethan Green era un hombre flaco, de unos 25 años, medianamente alto y de pelo corto. Trabajaba como repartidor en una pizzería. Esa noche volvía de su ultima entrega doblando por la esquina de Grosvenor Square con South Audlay Street cuando un hombre pasó a su lado en la niebla, andando muy deprisa y con el cuello de su sobretodo marrón levantado.

Eran ya las once y esa noche de noviembre había decidido ser especialmente fría y húmeda. Lo único que quería Ethan era terminar su turno e irse a dormir a la pensión, esa mañana la señora Hook había prendido por fin la calefacción y su cama parecía llamarle a gritos.

Pero todo callo en su mente cuando paso junto a ese hombre, sus sentidos se encendieron. Escucho en el viento los gritos apagados de un moribundo, el olor de la sangre le invadió, y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara de miedo.

_**Muerte**_

Ethan levantó los ojos y examino por un instante el rostro de ese hombre, de ese hombre que él sabia era un asesino. Pero solo pudo ver a través de la bruma el perfil de una nariz aristocrática y unos ojos. Unos ojos oscuros y fríos, que ocultaban debajo de una coraza, de capas de mentiras y falsas apariencias, a una bestia oscura y asfixiante, y antes de poder evitarlo tomo su brazo y lo detuvo.

"_**...un asesino , ... una sombra oscura, ... expiar...detener...el espejo... el amigo..."**_

Cuando sus dedos tocaron al hombre **_a la sombra _**Ethan perdió el aliento, quedo petrificado en un instante. Por su mano se extendía ese dolor extraño. Como si un ente viscoso se extendiera por sus brazos comiéndole. Destruyendo su esencia misma.

Una sensación que no había experimentado en tal intensidad desde hacía tres años.

_El alma de un asesino, de una verdadero asesino._

-

Estaba sentado en una silla incomoda, a las tres de la tarde con un idiota haciéndole preguntas aun más idiotas en una comisaría del centro de Londres. La tarde perfecta. Ah, y aun le dolía la mandíbula del golpe que le dio ese maldito bastardo.

-Mr. Green seguramente puede recordar algo más de su _atacante_- Detective Oscar Norwich aka la voz más molesta de todo el distrito. _Seguro que si le saco las cuerdas vocales su jefe me da un premio._

-No. No. Recuerdo .Nada. Más. Era oscuro, había niebla, el maldito tenia el cuello levantado y solo lo vi por un minuto-

-Pero ese minuto le pareció suficiente Mr. Green – sonrió - para estar seguro de que el hombre que le _ataco, _había matado a alguien.

-Quiero cooperar, sino no hubiera llamado a la policía en 1° lugar.- dijo entre dientes Ethan Green, sin duda este día no había sido el mejor de su vida, ni este policía lo mejor para sus nervios, en especial después de anoche.

-y este asesino puede ir ahora tras de usted Mr. Green por lo que le convendría comportarse de una forma más educada- _esta bien caí en un truco sencillo pero tiene que empezar a usar todos los trucos baratos?_

¿Por qué¿Cómo supo-

-...-

-su silencio lo condena Mr. Green- _bueno si te digo la verdad me encerras por loco. Aunque..._

-Le puedo ayud... – _que fácil esta cayendo este muchacho, mejor así voy a encontrar a mi asesino... maldito bastardo, qué le habrán ofrecido me pregunto... ¿drogas? Es muy pálido, demasiado,... no tiene una mente muy brillante, llamar a la policía para informar de un cadáver en un cuarto cerrado que logro encontrar por "instinto",ja, cayo al final como todos los de su clase, empiezan como rateros y ... _

- _el hombre olía a sangre- _Oscar Norwich fue interrumpido por un murmullo de Ethan. Era un murmullo suave, apenas audible, pero cada palabra iba cargada de un poder especial que obligo al detective a verle a los ojos- _sus ojos eran inconfundibles..._

-

¿Es ese- la voz de la Sargento Rand sonó hueca en la sala. Su equipo tenia asignado una pequeña en el subsuelo. Era lúgubre pero a ella le agradaba. El piso tenia una planta de forma en T. La morgue se encontraba en el pasillo doblando a la derecha y la salida de vehículos al final. Los archivos se encontraban doblando por el corredor de la izquierda.

Perfecto para un equipo de investigación como el suyo aunque muchos novatos lo despreciaran. Eficiencia y rapidez, ese era su objetivo y eso la había llevado tan lejos en Scotland Yard.

-Ethan Green, 29 años, 1, 78, pelo negro corto, ojos verdes y tez clara. Nacido el 1° de Noviembre de 1976- respondió uno de los oficiales, Grahan Gallart, joven y demasiado impetuoso para su gusto, pero el chico aprendía rápido.

-era un repartidor de comida en esa época, el agente a cargo, Norwich , nunca levanto cargos y aunque su testimonio es sin duda interesante su dirección actual es desconocida.-

¿Cómo- interrumpió con voz pausada Oliver Stone, _¿Cómo pudo Norwich perder el rastro de su único testigo por más desprestigiado¿ o por más confiado que estuviera en su inocencia?._

-no había pruebas contra el hombre, presento una cuartada firme en el crimen de Julieta. "Fue un buen ciudadano"- respondió Louis Cooper el tercer y miembro más veterano del equipo- No desapareció hasta tres meses más tarde.

- Sin avisar- Lucas Giovanni, un moreno de 1,92 que imponía inclusive más con su voz que con su talla- al menos extraño si eres muy inocente, sospechoso si tienes más de una neurona, y te lo digo trabaje 20 años en el mismo distrito que Norwich, el tipo no tendría el IQ de Newton pero sus 30 neuronas eran pequeños Stalins amantes de los lores y fanáticos del Manchester.

-Oh, pero el aviso con dos semanas de anticipación, la secretaria que le atendió se fue de vacaciones ese mismo día y su suplente no encontró el mensaje de ese "joven tan amable y caballeroso" – el sarcasmo que desprendía la declaración del más joven del equipo delataba su opinión de Ethan Green.

- No te hagas el listo Gallart, que este tipo ya demostró ser bien astuto- le espeto Giovanni- excepto su cuartada no hay rastro de él en las computadoras desde que dejo el Orfanato en el que vivía, ni un impuesto o compra a crédito, ni una sola multa o arresto, tuvo solo dos trabajos con papeles en los últimos tres años, nada de los últimos 6 meses, el hombre es un fantasma-.

-Un fantasma al que quiero conocer mejor que a mis hijos, quiero saber donde vive, de que trabaja, como viste, como piensa y hasta como le gusta el té, entendido- dijo Emma Rand con esa voz suya tan rasposa y potente que uno jamás asociaría a una rubia bajita y regordeta- Quiero saber quién es Ethan Green.

-

ASESINATO EN GROSVENOR SQUARE

Esta mañana el comisario de distrito Harold Roig confirmo el deceso de Davies Hathaway. Su cuerpo fue encontrado en el estudio del piso superior de la vivienda de Sir Fingall E. Brouwer, n° 78 de Grosvenor Squarel.

El renombrado pintor era conocido por sus retratos, clásicos paisajes de la campiña inglesa y su influyente posición en la sociedad Hallward.

La victima murió a causa de repetidos cuchillazos orientados a la carótida. Se supone el artista murió pocos minutos después de que su asesino lo atacara por la espalda.

El comisario no ha confirmado esta hipótesis, pero fuentes cercanas informan que este terrible asesinato puede estar conectado al crimen de la actriz Paola Callender sucedido 3 meses antes en...

_** Tic Tac** _

_Ethan..._

**_ Tic tac_**

-

Jojo! Primer fic, pero no les voy a pedir que sean clementes, necesito su ayuda. Por favor alguien podría ser mi beta. Y ya que estamos, algún sinónimo para "tipo"?


End file.
